Falling For You
by Tenshi3
Summary: this is a story bout the generals and senshis.plz read and review!!!^^;;;
1. Default Chapter

Tenshi:*waves to a very,very quiet audience.^^;;*heyz,this is my second fic ever,but don't click the back button!!!imma pretty good writer!this is a generals/senshis fic,so if you don't like those couples,leave now!!!  
  
Seiya:*meekly*what are you gonna do to me?  
  
Tenshi:*laughs evilly*i'm gonna love you,and hug you,and keep you forever and ever and ever and ever (it keeps going and going and going...just like the battery bunny!)  
  
Seiya:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!  
  
DISCLAIMER:if i did own sailormoon,i'd have the generals reincarnated and have em date the senshis!  
  
:: means a person in thought  
  
**Falling For You**  
  
**Kunzite's Story**  
  
It's too late.Too late to stop now.I can't deny it anymore.I won't deny anymore.I,the hideous dark general of the Negaverse,is in love with her,a beautiful,bright angelic senshi.There,I finally admitted it.I don't care anymore.I don't care if Beryl will annilate me either.But,could she love me as I love her?Does she remember the times we had on the Moon before I was tainted with Beryl's evil?  
  
Sigh.I just wish...I just wish that I could have another chance to be with her again!  
  
I'd give up my life just to have her in my arms again,to run my fingers through her silky,pale gold hair,and look at her sky-colored eyes.To have her love me again.What happened to us,my beautiful angel?  
  
I said good-bye to friends and briskly walk home.I opened the door,greeting my mother,hoping to be acknowledge.I sighed,no such luck.I walked into my door,making sure Artemis was not there,I closed the door and sat down on my bed.I feel so alone,rejected.Even though my friends are always there for me,they are not enough.I just wish to be loved,the romantic kind,is that not alot?There was a pain in my heart that only he could heal.If only he was real.Tears formed and dropped.And then a picture formed in my head.He was tall,with stormy gray eyes,long pale hair,and tanned skin.Something about him was so familiar...It was him,the Negaverse general!I realized this too late,for I already love him...  
  
Queen Beryl had ordered me to destroy her.Kill my beautiful angel?Never!But,I have to go and face her myself now,for if I refused Beryl,she would go herself and surely kill my beloved.I soon appeared in front of her.I pretended to attack her,and let her defeat me.As I lay here now,waiting for Death to take me away from this cruel world,I remember the times I had with my angel in the Silver Millenium.I smiled as she prepared another attack towards me.Before Death took me to the Underworld,I whispered to her,"Mina-chan,remember that I will always love you.No other love is as strong as my love for you.Remember that I have always held you in my heart as my beautiful angel.Minako..."  
  
"...my beautiful angel.Minako...",as soon as he finished and his life was taken,I fell to my knees and cried.He loved me,and I had loved him back.So this was what love felt like.Now I wished that I never had been loved,no,love is a beautiful thing,I shall never give it up,even when I'm in agony.Oh,Kunzite,I remember now.Of the times we had and most of all,our love...  
  
******************************  
  
yes,i know,i know!it really sucks!maybe i won't go on to my next story.i'd probably mess it up with zoicite and ami.*sighs*but review!even if they're flames!i love reviews,even if they're flames!^^;;;;  
  
-Tenshi 


	2. Zoicite's Story

heyz!well,even if most of you don't review this story *glares at readers*,i'm posting this anyways,but if you want the next fic,which is nephrite and makoto,then you have to REVIEW!!!!  
  
-Tenshi  
  
**Falling For You**  
  
**Zoicite's Story**  
  
I can't focus on my work anymore.Beryl is going to murder me if I don't get the those damn crystals.But my mind can't help but wander over to a certain little ice fairy.Damn it,I'm thinking of HER again.Good thing Kunzite can't read my mind.He'd be heart-broken,although he does seem to always have something on his mind when I'm talking to him...Oh,wells,I'll have to talk to him about later.I have to concentrate on my job now.Shit,I can't remember what I was going to do!Why can't this image of a blue fairy get out of my mind!?  
  
I was concentrating on my Calculus homework when HE came back into my head.Why do I thinking of him?I was even thinking of him before I met him!He's my enemy!But this image of him seems so kind and gentle,and I can't help but fall into those deep green eyes...Snap out of it,girl!You can't...have an infatuation on someone on the opposing side!It just can't work!Get out of my mind!Get out of my head!I felt my tears trailing down my cheeks.Get out of my heart,please...  
  
I am thinking of her again,but I won't stop it this time.It is far too late by now, and I realize my feelings for her.I love her.I love my little ice fairy.My ice fairy...My Ami-chan.It sounds so right,if only I had another chance,another opportunity to be with her again,to see her smiles.Her smiles are probably the only things keeping me alive.At least,the last time I saw her smiles which were in the Silver Millenium.How I wish I didn't leave her,but fate is cruel.Well,it's time to put my plan to action.  
  
I am finally facing my blue fairy.She still looked as beautiful as ever,but her smile was missing.I sighed.It took her awhile to weaken me and I'm barely standing here now,thinking of her.I dropped to the cold floor.My life was slowly drifting away.This is my last chance to tell her."Aishiteru,Ami-chan.Your smiles are what I live for,but you are no longer smiling.So,I am dying as a result.Remember the times we had on the moon a thousand years ago,treasure those happy moments when you were always smiling for me.Sayonara,my Ami-chan...My ice fairy..."  
  
I fell to my knees."My Ami-chan...My ice fairy...",those were his last words before he disappeared from my eyes.That was when the memories hit me.That was when I realized why I kept thinking of him,why my heart throbbed whenever I saw him.Love.It was because I loved him.I started crying.Oh,Zoicite,what have I done!?  
  
How could I have done such a thing!?I remembered his last words to me.I smiled.  
  
Zoicite,I'm still smiling for you...  
  
***********************  
  
so,watcha think?REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!!OR ELSE I WON'T CONTINUE WITH NEPHRITE/MAKOTO!!!!!!!!PLEASE!!!!!!!!  
  
-Tenshi 


	3. Nephrite's Story

heyz!even if you people haven't been REVIEWing MY STORY,i'm still posting,cos,well,  
  
some of you might actually enjoy my two other chapters.REVIEW  
  
-Tenshi  
  
**Nephrite's Story**  
  
I've been dreaming of her again.Damnit,I keep thinking of her!I can't concentrate on the mission anymore!But the stars tell me that this feeling I have towards the strange nymph in my dreams are right.I sigh.I haven't even met this wood nymph,yet I feel a strange connection towards her...  
  
Whoa,dreaming of that cutie again.He sure has a HUGE similarity to my old boyfriend.Or maybe,he is my old boyfriend?Whoa,get a grip on yourself,Makoto.You never even met him and you think he's your old boyfriend!?Uh,sure,why not?Sigh,the things I do for you.What,I can't help but fall for his gorgeous blue eyes,reminds me of the night.Sigh.I wish I can meet him,I can't help but feel like I've known him before,I feel like I'm in love...  
  
I have to save Naru!Damn,Zoicite's creature hit me.I could feel Naru's arms hugging me.I could feel her tears."I love you.Don't leave me",she whispers.I smile. Those words bring back memories from long ago.A time when I knew my wood nymph loved me and I loved her.But things have changed since Beryl had me under her control.I could feel my life slowly disappearing."Mako-chan,I know you're out there somewhere.I know you can hear me.Please,don't forget me.Don't forget the love I always had for you,don't forget the Silver Millenium.Aishiteru,my wood nymph,may you find someone who would care and stay with you forever,someone not like me...Aishiteru..."  
  
"...Aishiteru...".Who was that.The image of the man in my dreams appeared in my dreams.Suddenly,I felt as if my heart was breaking.I felt like someone I truly loved had left me.I started to cry for no sane reason.And then I remembered.Nephrite!I don't want to find someone else,I want you.Only you.I can't love anyone else as much as I love you!Oh,what's the use?He's dead,you felt it.No,there is hope.I will find Nephrite again!A bright green light flashed and in my hands was a transformation stick with the Jupiter symbol on it.My fingers tightened it hold around it.Nephrite,I will find you again...  
  
******************  
  
and that is why i think makoto always want to date anyone who looks like her old boyfriend.cos he might be nephrite!so,watcha think?REVIEW PLEASE!!!!next chap,Jadeite and Rei!!  
  
-Tenshi 


	4. Jadeite's Story

heyz!wellz,this is the last chapter for Falling For You!i hope you all who have been reading this story enjoy this last chapter.this is for all rei and jadeite loverz out there!  
  
~Tenshi  
  
**Jadeite's Story**  
  
I saw my new enemy today.Long silky,raven hair.Slender form.Long legs.  
  
Piercing amethyst eyes.Sailor Mars.Seeing her stirred something in me.I feel like I've known her her from somewhere a long time ago...Oh,wells,it's such a pity that I have to annilate her and the scouts.  
  
Grandfather hired someone to help me with my chores today.How could he?!  
  
Does he think I'm too weak or lazy to do my chores myself?Although,the new helper is pretty cute...Ah,what am I thinking!?Oooh,he gets on my nerves!He's always smirking at me,winking at me,giving me one of his dreamy smiles...Stop it Rei!You can't think like that!You can't fall for him!I'll just be broken again...  
  
Beryl has questioned me again.I don't think I can deny having feelings for Sailor Mars any longer.Or the priestess of the Hikawa Temple,Hino Rei.I have just discovered that Sailor Mars and Rei were the same person.It brings me a kind of relief,at least I don't have to choose,but I think Beryl's on to me.I have to stall her time.Chuckle.  
  
Before I met her,I was ruthless and cold.Look at me now,all soft and good.I wonder if my fire maiden could fall in love with me?  
  
He is gone again.I'm disappointed that he left without telling me again,but I don't feel any rage or anger at all.Just...sadness and lonliness.The last weeks have made me felt like I had a true friend.He made me feel like that,and I feel more connected to him everyday.Sigh.I always feel heat rising up to my cheeks hen he gives me one of his melting smiles and when he looks deep into my eyes and read my emotions.Those twinkling blue eyes of his and golden hair makes him seem like an angel.I wonder is he knows of my feelings...  
  
Damn!Beryl has threatened my fire maiden!It's either I destroy her or she will!  
  
I guess this was the moment Nephrite had warned me about.Well,I'm going to go and face her.I think I'd rather get killed than seeing my fire maiden getting destroyed. Being with her these past few weeks made me realize how precious she was to me.And how much I loved her.I don't mind being killed,I have nothing to live for except for my fire maiden,but she does not love me.I have only one regret.That I never told her that I love her...  
  
"Mars Celestial Fire!" Well,this is the moment she and I were waiting for.The flames engulfed me and my life as slowly slipping away.I could feel my tears falling down my cheeks.Damn,now she's always going to remember me crying.Stupid idiot!  
  
Tell her now!"Rei," Her violet eyes turned wide with surprise."Spending these last few weeks have been one of the most...joyous of my life.You were my fire,burning my spirit with warmth.Being with you made me realize that I love you.Aishiteru,fire maiden..."  
  
Oh.My.God.I stood there with surprise as he was burned down into ashes.  
  
I started to cry.Why are you crying?Because...Because I loved him!No,I still love him,  
  
for all eternity!How could he leave me like this?He can't be gone now!But he is gone,  
  
you killed him with your power.Cruel reality.Something glowed from his ashes.I walked towards it to pick it up.A stone.A stone that was the color of his eyes.It glowed briefly in my hand.I felt a warm hand brushing my cheek.A warm breath whispered into my ear,"I will love you always,fire maiden." The stone's glow vanished.Jadeite...  
  
********************************  
  
so,watcha think?REVIEW!!!!!!!!!hey,i'm thinking of making a sequel for this story,but I haven't been getting lots of reviews...but if I have at least 3 reviews that encourages me to make a sequel,i will!and the sequel will have a happy ending!  
  
~Tenshi 


End file.
